Conventionally, when an infusion solution is administered to a patient, an infusion line is constructed by connecting multiple tubes from an infusion bag to the patient, and the multiple tubes are interconnected through a connector. In infusion, in addition to a main line for feeding a main infusion solution to a patient, another infusion solution may be fed from a line different from the main line, and the solutions are fed to the patient after being mixed at a connector. The connector used in this case has three directions port capable of mixing multiple infusion solutions (see JP 2010-167202 A).
A connector (medical port) disclosed in JP 2010-167202 A includes a connection port connected to a male connector (insertion body) on a separate line in addition to two ports including a main line. In the connection port, a slit (insertion hole) opens and closes with inserting and separating the male connector, and a valve body configured to circulate and block a fluid is provided. To prevent breaking of the slit by insertion of the male connector, the valve body includes a ring-shaped protrusion (FIG. 8 in JP 2010-167202 A) formed so as to surround the slit or a protrusion (FIG. 10 in JP 2010-167202 A) protrusively formed at both ends in a longitudinal direction of the slit.
However, in the valve body in which a ring-shaped protrusion is formed in a vicinity of the slit, the strength of the slit in an opening/closing direction is increased by the ring-shaped protrusion. Therefore, when a male connector is inserted into the valve body, an inconvenience occurs that the slit is hard to open. Even if a protrusion is provided at an end in a longitudinal direction of the slit to ensure openability, the strength of the valve body can be decreased. Consequently, another issue occurs that the valve body cannot withstand multiple times usage and can be relatively easily damaged.